Dawn
by Minyan
Summary: Batman got hurt in patrol, and he still had a family obligation to commit as Bruce Wayne. Dick was 13 here, about to become Robin.


Great great thanks to Esther-Channah who help me through all those grammar and punctuation and detail problems. The beta wok was like ironing out a lot of wrinkles in this shirt. Thanks friend! [bear hug and kiss:3]

* * *

It was past 5 o'clock in the morning. Batman raised his head. He could see faint streaks of light in the eastern sky. The night would end soon, as would the patrol.

It had been a long night. A special day always meant trouble in Gotham, whether it was Halloween, Christmas Eve, or the last day of summer holiday. He engaged the batmobile's autopilot, trusting its guidance system to drive safely back to the cave. His right elbow was stiff and numb. He'd banged it into a brick wall when Toyman's robot had yanked his jumpline. He had done a quick self-examination. The soft tissue felt like he'd bruised it seriously, but he didn't think it was more serious than that. Without a thorough medical examination, however, he couldn't rule out a broken bone or dislocation.

He killed the engine. Alfred was already waiting with a solemn look on his face. Resigned, Bruce let him check the wound.

"Certainly, massage may help it to heal faster. But sir, I'm afraid you have to take some days off." Alfred let out a sigh , "And please, Master Bruce, let me drive today."

Bruce nodded, and headed to the bathroom.

Bruce almost fell asleep in the bathtub. It was his arm that kept him up. The injured elbow was sore and painful. He struggled out of the tub and headed back to the cave. The grandfather clock was stricking six.

* * *

Clanking chains echoed in the vastness of the cave. Dick always had been an early bird. The boy had been doing well during summer holiday. At the rate that he was progressing, Bruce suspected that he'd complete his training by October.

"Morning, Bruce." Dick greeted him cheerfully, as he leapt from one trapeze bar, while reaching for another.

"Morning, chum." Bruce sat down in front of the computer to finish some filing.

He heard the chains clank for a few moments more. Then, Dick finished his morning training and walked up to him.

"Batman, did you get hurt?" The boy lowered his voice, just like Bruce did in full Batman-mode.

"It's nothing." He switched to the Bat-voice.

"Well, I mean," Dick's voice went involuntarily back to the higher register of a young boy, "It's just a school day; I can manage it myself. You don't have to... You can get some more rest."

"It doesn't matter. Go shower. Alfred should have breakfast ready by the time you get out." He was still in Batman-mode, his voice low, hoarse, and inarguable.

"OK…" Dick reluctantly walked away, shoulders sagging.

Bruce got the work done before 7 am and came upstairs. As he passed by the kitchen, he heard Dick arguing with Alfred.

"I'm just concerned. He should rest, Alfred. He can barely lift his arm." Bruce heard him pacing.

"Master Richard, I do think that Master Bruce is fully aware of his situation." Alfred was taking something out of the oven. It smelled good.

"It's just stupid. I'm thirteen. That should be old enough. It's just the first day of middle school. It's not a big deal. Why not let him rest some more? He's injured."

"Please, young sir. This means a great deal to Master Bruce." He could hear Alfred's voice growing softer. "When he was a student, it was tradition for parents to escort their children on the first day of a new school year. I'm afraid I was rather a poor substitute."

"Yeah, but it's not about tradition now!" Dick sighed heavily, defeated. "I just want him to be fine."

"And I realize, young sir, that you may feel a little embarrassed to be accompanied at your age." Bruce recognized Alfred's humorous tone and imagined the smile on the butler's face.

He heard Dick groan. But then, the boy seemed to make up his mind. "OK. And no, I'm not embarrassed. Alfred, I'm happy."

He heard Alfred's faint chuckle. "Breakfast's ready, Master Richard, If you would please move to the dinning room, I'm sure Master Bruce will be there any minute."

Bruce walked down the corridor to the dining room. The sun had already risen, bright golden light piercing through long shadows cast by the trees in the yard and shining in the windows. It made his eyes sting. He couldn't help but close them and lower his head, instinctively raising his right arm to close the curtains. The sharp pain checked him and robbed him of his desire for breakfast. He stood still for two seconds, then slowly raised his left arm to grab the curtain cord.

He didn't close them. Instead, he just stood there and forced his eyes to adjust.

It was no use. The light was just too bright. He let go of the cord and continued walking down the hallway.

Alfred's food was always wonderful. And Bruce never had much chance to indulge. So he ignored the painful right elbow, thought about the bright side and dug in with his left hand.

Apparently, Dick couldn't do the same. The boy kept glancing at him during breakfast. Alfred had fried up some excellent pancakes for him. But Dick just looked guilty and seemed unaware of what he was eating.

"You could ask Alfred to prepare this for you again, tomorrow, Dick. I'm sure he doesn't mind your being more interested in my meal."said Bruce.

Dick blushed and turned back to his own food. Usually upon witnessing an exchange like this, Alfred would have a small smile on his face. But he didn't this time.

They finished their breakfast in silence.

* * *

Dick sat with him in the back of the limo on the way to school.

"Does it still hurt?"he asked quietly. The look on his face showed worry, but also determination. It was quite clear that he wouldn't give up asking until Bruce gave him an answer.

"Soft tissue injuries always feel worse than they are. I'll take it easy for a few days." said Bruce.

The boy seemed relieved. But he caught a glance from Alfred in the rearview mirror. An 'I will believe that when I see it, sir' look.

Silence filled the car again. The sun was getting higher in the sky. Tree leaves glistened. The sunshine was still piercing. Though his eyes had already adjusted to the light, his exhaustion from the night job lingered and prevented him from fully enjoying the morning.

But the sight was magnificent. It wasn't that bad to get up early once in a while, he thought.

They arrived at the school early. Dick grabbed his satchel, opened the door and hopped off the seat. Bruce got out too. Now that he wasn't seeing the world through tinted glass, he found himself blinking in the sunlight.

"Thanks, Bruce, er, for today." Dick smiled, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Wait a moment." Bruce called, as Dick was about to go. He stretched out his left hand, carefully adjusted first Dick's clothes, and then the boy's slightly-tousled hair. "Have a good day, Richard."

"Thanks, Bruce." The boy looked a bit more embarrassed, but the goofy smile on his face went even bigger. He ran to the stairway, paused, and then turned around and waved.

"Bye, Bruce." he called cheerily. Bruce waved back with a smile.

The sunshine was pouring down and everything was shining white and gold. He was used to sleeping his mornings away—he'd been doing so for years. He forced himself to get up earlier, today—just for once, to try to see the morning through Dick's eyes.

* * *

Back at the manor, he let Alfred help him change clothes. He took an anti-inflammatory and a couple of painkillers before going to bed. Alfred made some noise about contacting Leslie as a precaution, as he closed the curtains for him. It was lucky for him that his bed was big enough for him to stretch out his right arm without interfering with his the sleep.

He fell asleep faster than usual. He had dreams. Of course, there had to be dreams.

"You know, honey, you could stay at home for a few more days." It was Mom. The bright sunlight made him squint a little but he could recognize the silhouette.

"I'm fine. It's the first day back." he said. He'd just broken his right arm in that creepy cave filled with bats a few days ago.

"Take good care of yourself, then. Remember to take your medicine." His father was holding his shoulder gently but firmly.

"I will." He ran to the stairway, paused and turned around. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Bye Alfred," he called, waving to them. He saw them waving back.

"Bruce." Someone behind him was calling. He turned. The sudden light made him blink. But he knew it was Dick. He could recognize the voice. "Come on, Bruce. We're gonna be late." Dick was laughing merrily and offering him a hand.

He stretched out his arm to clasp it.


End file.
